Wine and Trees
by sehellys
Summary: All Elladan and Elrohir want to do is savour some of Thranduil's wine in peace, but when Arwen needs their help they will have to aid her. After all, what are big brothers for?


**Disclaimer:** None of Tolkien's characters nor the world of Middle Earth are mine and I do not make any money with this story. I merely borrow the toys and play in the sandbox.

 **Rating:** PG-13 (for mention of alcoholic beverages)

 **A/N:** A Christmas present for LadyLindariel. I hope you'll like it, Lin!

 **Wine and Trees**

 **-o0o-**

The Hall of Fire was still crowded at this time of the evening, as most of the elves in Rivendell gathered for a relaxing evening of song and storytelling. Lindir, his trusted harp at his side, was capturing everyone's attention as he stepped onto the small stage next to the large fireplace and started reciting one of his new lais about the glory days of Menegroth, before the shadow fell on its people.

With practiced ease he plucked the strings on his instrument, accenting his descriptions of glistening jewels and birdsong in endless halls, whose pillars were carved to resemble living trees. It was almost as if the very birds came to life in the Hall of Fire for such was the proficiency of Lindir with his harp.

While the elves' attention was on the dark haired minstrel, the door at the end of the hall opened and a lithe elleth snuck inside. Her silver eyes roamed the crowd of assembled elves until she spotted who she was looking for. Gliding through the partying elves with all the grace of the firstborn she quickly reached her brothers' side.

Elladan and Elrohir were sitting at one of the side tables, nursing a couple of glasses of the deep red wine that had arrived a few days prior as a special present from the king of the Greenwood. It was always a good idea to get yourself a few glasses of the precious drink early after its arrival - in Rivendell, and especially around Glorfindel and Erestor, Dorwinion had a mysterious habit of disappearing.

"Elladan," Arwen hissed into her brother's ear, trying to keep her voice down so that the rest of the partying elves wouldn't hear her.

The older twin turned around, pausing only a moment to throw a glare at Elrohir when his twin failed to react to their sister's sudden appearance. It seemed the traitorous brother of his was planning to pretend he wasn't involved and keep drinking the wine instead.

It didn't work for long though as Arwen quickly punched him in the arm, clearly not amused with him ignoring her. "Put down that wine and come with me."

With a wistful sigh the twins lowered their glasses and followed their sister out the door. Languid, long strides allowed them to follow Arwen easily, for though their sister was hurrying down the corridors, she stopped at each intersection looking left and right to make sure they would not be seen.

"Arwen," Elladan eventually called, "what exactly are we supposed to do?"

She whirled around as if she had been spotted by whoever she so dreaded but quickly calmed down again and merely shook her head mutely. She would answer their questions later, not now.

After another few minutes they reached the big double doors that led to the courtyard. Arwen pushed the doors open and, finding the yard to be deserted, finally addressed her brothers.

"I need your help."

Two finely curved eyebrows rose in tandem, even though the twins were hardly surprised. Curious as to what their sister had gotten into this time, maybe, but not surprised.

Arwen squirmed under the identical looks on her brothers' faces and explained in more detail. "It's Lindariel," she started, "she's stuck in a tree. Can you help her down?"

"Lindariel…" Elladan started.

"… in a tree." Elrohir finished, the same sound of disbelief in his voice. "But she's scared of heights."

The twins were well acquainted with their sister's friend. Lindariel and Arwen had gotten into more than one mishap together. There had even been that one time when the two ellyth had declared to be twins as well, insisting on wearing matching clothing and styling their hair in identical manners.

Elladan sighed, he rad really rather hoped that the two young women had outgrown that troublesome phase by now. Once more he thought longingly of the Dorwinion he and Elrohir had had to leave behind. Who knew what Glorfindel was doing to their reserves right now?

When he looked back at Arwen he found that she was beginning to blush, trying not to look at him or his twin directly. She was really rather pretty and Elladan assumed that if she had gone to any of the guards instead of to her brothers, who were virtually immune to her charms, they would have tripped over their own feet in an effort to rush to her aid. This begged a whole new question: "Why do you need our help, Arwen? Why not ask the guards?"

Arwen just stared at him as if he had just asked the strangest question. "The guards?" she repeated weakly, disbelievingly. "But that would be so … embarrassing."

Elladan just sighed. Ellyth!

Elrohir was more practical. "So how did Lindariel end up in a tree? And where is she?"

Their sister's answer was just a mumble and Elrohir fought the urge to roll his eyes and tell her to speak up as he knew their father would do. Between the mumble of words he however understood enough to get the general idea of what had happened. Arwen had convinced her friend to climb the old oak tree at the corner of the courtyard to 'overcome her fear of heights'. It had gone well enough, until Lindariel had realized that it wasn't actually working and she was both, still very much afraid of heights and now equally much stuck in a tree, far above the ground. Fear had rendered her unable to move and the setting sun had quickly taken all light, making a climb back down the tree a dangerous task.

Sunset had been some time ago. Elrohir shuddered at the thought that Lindariel had spent so much time stuck before Arwen had finally decided to get help, despite her friend's half-hearted attempts to stop her. As usual both ellyth had thought it more important to avoid embarrassment and gossip than to actually seek help.

Elrohir sighed as well. Ellyth!

Without any further questions Arwen and the twins finally hurried over the courtyard, still mercifully empty of spectators, and approached the large oak tree at its side.

They could see Lindariel easily enough, her yellow silk dress fluttering in the breeze as she clung to the bark of the tree for dear life. She was fairly high up, a good 14 feet at least and the branch she was sitting on was quivering with the intensity of the shudders that seemed to shake her frame. It was a cold night and a dress was neither the right clothing to climb a tree nor to spend the night in one.

"Don't move, Lin" Elladan shouted up into the treetop, "I'll come and get you down."

With ease he jumped and pulled himself onto the lower branches, standing on one slender limb he reached up and began climbing the tree in earnest.

Below him Arwen and Elrohir remained behind, talking to Lindariel and reassuring her that she would get down safely.

It should have been easy. He and Elrohir had been climbing this particular tree since they were old enough to walk (and after Glorfindel had told them of the wood elves in the East). But a combination of the darkness outside and the Dorwinion in his system made the climb dangerous.

"Elladan!" Lindariel shouted suddenly, drawing Arwen's and Elrohir's attention back to the older twin. Elladan was clinging to a branch with a single hand, desperately trying to get back up on it. With considerable effort he finally managed to do so, much to the relief of his twin on the ground below.

Arwen however was not so amused. "Just how much wine did you two drink?" she demanded from Elrohir.

"Not enough to convince our friends to climb trees," he shot back, not missing a beat. He then turned his attention back to his twin. "Dan, are you alright?"

"Yes", came the slightly sheepish reply from Elladan, "but … I'm stuck."

Arwen and Elrohir groaned.

A sudden voice from above made them look up. "Just what are you doing?" Lindariel did not sound happy. The tree was far from comfortable and she had spent rather too much time out here in the cold already.

"Sorry, Lin," Elrohir called up to her. "Do you think you can make your way down if I direct you from down here?"

There was a long moment of silence before she answered. "I, I think so."

"If you lower your right foot straight down you'll hit another sturdy branch, try to lower yourself to that first."

She did as he told her, clinging to the trunk of the tree as good as she could, barely looking down but trusting the words and guidance of Elrohir. Slowly, ever so slowly she made her way down the tree. Arwen was shouting encouragements at her and soon she found that she felt more confident. The branches truly were sturdy and the rough bark beneath her fingers was strong and dry. Where she held onto it, it felt almost warm beneath her fingers and the whole tree seemed to hum to her.

For a moment she halted in her attempts to climb down and closed her eyes, trying to listen for the source of the hum; it was like music! The tree was singing to her! Calming her, encouraging her onwards and trying to tell her she was safe. The tree would not let her fall.

Lindariel opened her eyes again, a new light shining in them, one of wondrous excitement. She looked down again and found that she wasn't afraid. The oak seemed to guide its branches to form a new safe path for her and faster than Elrohir could shout out directions to her she scrambled down the branches and onto solid ground.

Relieved, she rushed forwards and hugged both Arwen and Elrohir.

"Thank you!"

Drawing a breath she turned around and bowed to the tree. "And thank you." Then she took Arwen's arm and Elrohir's hand and led the two peredhil away towards the main house.

"Hey! What about me?" Elladan's shout was answered only by the pearly laughter of his siblings as they continued on their way back to the hall of Fire and the Dorwinion that awaited them there.

 **The End**

ellyth - female elves, pl.  
peredhil half-elven, pl.

 _I'd love to hear what you thought about the story – please leave me a review? (pretty please?_ :) _)_

 _And of course, Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you had peaceful and cheerful holidays_


End file.
